¿feliz cumpleaños?
by OhMyGod.Happy
Summary: "mundo alterno" era el cumpleaños de iggy y había invitado a varios amigos a su bajo para celebrarlo...  alcohol fiesta hormonas adolescentes  descubrirlo en el fiiiic! rusia x españa, un poco de españa x holanda y varias parejas maaaas!  porfii leerlo!


Basado en una historia real (vamos que es lo que me paso el sábado en el cumpleaños de una amigaaa XD)

Los países son personas normales por eso sus nombres serán como motes.

ADVERTENCIA: al final hay leeemooon!

Eran las cinco de la tarde. Hoy por la noche era el cumpleaños de iggy. Grecia y yo estábamos en mi casa porque habíamos quedado para hacer un trabajo de biología pero en vez de eso nos pusimos a ver una peli y nos quedamos, como no, dormidos. Dos horas y media más tarde me desperté:

-GRECIAAAA! YA SON LAS SIETE Y MEDIAA! NOS HEMOS QUEDADO DORMIDOOOS!

Heracles empezó a despertarse poco a poco pero al almacenar la información en su cerebro se levantó de un salto del sofá y se puso a gritar como un loco:

-ANTONIO! PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES!

-PORQUE YO TAMBÍEN ESTABA DURMIENDOOO!

-DIOOOOS! EL CUMPLEAÑOS EMPEZABA A LAS SIETEEE! VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE COMO SIEMPREEE!

-porque siempre nos tenemos que quedar dormidos? Y… MIERDAAA! NO HEMOS HECHO EL TRABAJO DE BIOLOGIAAA!

-venga no pienses ahora en eso que nos tenemos que cambiar rápidooo!

Sí, rápido los huevos! Salíamos de mi casa a las OCHO y es que entre la parsimonia que tiene este tío pa vestirse y que yo me enrollo hablando como las persianas…

-joder tío menos mal que has dicho que te ibas a vestir rápidamente que sino se acaba la fiesta y aún te estás poniendo los pantalones!

-si venga me lo dice el hombre que se ha tirado un cuarto de hora para decirle a sus padres que no le esperaran despierto!

Estuvimos andando un rato en silencio hasta que él me dijo:

-sabes España? Hoy estoy…no se… un poco nervioso por la fiesta.

-por qué? Pero si no ha pasado nada espe… NO! NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HAS ENTERADO DE QUE TURQUÍA HA ROTO CON JAPÓN!

-SHHHHHH! No chilles tantooo! Si, ya me he enterado y creo que esta puede ser mi oportunidad de reconquistar a sadiq…

-pues claro que sii! Tienes todo mi apoyo! Siempre he pensado que hacíais una pareja ideal! Además con Japón no pegaba ni con colaaa!- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muchas gracias España…- me dijo él un poco sonrojado- por cierto, tu que tal con romano?

-ahhhhh…-suspiré- pues no lo sé Grecia… últimamente le está prestando mucha atención a Bélgica… aun no se le ha declarado porque es muy tímido para esas cosas pero no creo que tarde…

-vamos Toño que no pasa nada… ni que fuera el único hombre en el mundo! Anímate anda! además iggy me ha dicho que se iba a traer unos amigos del chalet… a lo mejor esta noche pillas cacho y todo!

-weno por probar no pasa naa! Espero que estén buenorroos!

-venga esta noxe uno de los dos ha de pillar si o si! Vale?

-ooook! Eso espero…

Llegamos al bajo donde se iba a celebrar la fiesta a las OCHO Y MEDIA! VIVA LA RAPIDEZ!(Léase con sarcasmo XD) Nos abrió iggy con cara de mala ostia (la misma cara de mala ostia que tendría un hombre que ama la puntualidad cuando dos de los invitados a su cumpleaños llegan hora y media tarde) como ya suponía éramos los últimos en llegar…

-PERO DONDE DEMONIOS TENEIS VOSOTROS LA PUNTUALIDAD, BAKAS!

Cuando nos dijo eso los dos le abrazamos con efusividad:

-FELICIDADEEES!- le dijimos los dos a la vez.

-oh my god! Arthur pero que guapo estas vestido esta noche!-dije yo con sonrisa maliciosa… sabía que eso le ponía nervioso.

-uy! Es verdad! A lo mejor hasta me lio contigo y todo…-dijo Grecia siguiéndome el juego.

-pe-pero q-que decís bakaas!-dijo rojo como un tomate- anda tirad para dentro que os estamos esperando!.

-fusosososo… pero que mono estas todo rojito arthuur-dije yo con mi sonrisa de pervertido.

-cállate, baka!

Al entrar inspeccioné un poco la situación… y, cómo no, romano estaba sentado al lado de Bélgica charlando amistosamente con ella…

-animo!- me dijo Heracles al oído. Creo que el también había notado lo de Romano…

-animo!- le dije yo también al fijarme en como miraba de reojo a sadiq.

-Antonio, mon amie!-me dijo una voz familiar.

-Franciiiiiiiiis! – corrí para abrazarlo.

-joder tío tu siempre llegando tan pronto, no?- me dijo otra awesome voz conocida.

-Gilbeeeeert!- le dije mientras le metía dentro del abrazo.

Y ahí estaba el bad friedns trío en un súper abrazoo! Ellos eran mis dos mejores amigos, siempre la armábamos juntos!

Nos sentamos los tres juntitos para maquinar nuestro próximo plan maléfico… muahahahaa!

-weno chicos… que hacemos esta nocheee?-pregunté con sonrisa malévola!

-yo voy a hacer lo de siempre… emborracharlos a todos para poder enseñarles l'amour francés!-un plan típico de Francis…

-Osease para meterles mano descaradamente!- dije yo

-effectivement, mon cheri- dijo con su típica cara de pervertido

-esto…chicos…-dijo Gilbert con algo de reparo

-que te paaasaaa Gil?-vale he de admitir que me pareció extraño ver a Gil así.

-bueno… hoy mi awsome persona no va a poder maquinar ningún plan maléfico para armarla…es que…- paró un momento y tragó saliva-estoy saliendo con Hungría y hoy nos vamos a liar por primera vez! Ala ya lo he dicho!

Vale eso no me lo esperaba… miré a Francis creo que yo seguramente tendría la misma cara de "que me estas contando" que tenia él pero se me adelantó en decir algo… y menos mal que no dije nada…

-¿¡QUE ESTAS SALIENDO CON HUNGRÍA!-el grito de Francis se oyó por todo el bajo y como no, a los cinco segundos mi querido amigo francés tenía un sartenazo en toda la cara y Gilbert misteriosamente había desaparecido… supongo que estará en el cuarto de baño por el sonido de sartenazos que oigo salir de él…

Weno nos quedamos Francis y yo solos… y ahora que me daba cuenta éramos los únicos de la fiesta que no tenían pareja… Iggy tenía a su hero, Feli estaba abrazado a Alemania, Tino intentaba mantener una conversación de más de dos palabras con Su-san, Gil estaba en el baño con Eli haciendo "no sé qué" porque ya no se oían sartenazos, mi Lovi estaba súper acarameladito con Bélgica, Grecia…¿Dónde coño esta Grecia?, las dudas se me despejaron al oír nuevos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado del baño, supongo que estará haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer después de dormir, o sea f…ar con Sadiq… me alegro por Grecia al menos uno de los dos ha cumplido su objetivo.

Entonces fue cuando me fijé en los dos chicos que estaban al otro lado de la mesa…

-oye Francis ¿quiénes son esos dos?

-son los amigos de iggy del chalet…- dijo aun frotándose la cara por el sartenazo- creo que el grandote con la botella de vodka en la mano es ruso y el porrero de la cicatriz en la frente es holandés.

Oh perfecto! Con lo que adoro yo a los borrachos y a los porreros! (léase con sarcasmo XD) weno… no he de juzgarlos por eso… a lo mejor luego son majos… aunque con la cara de cabreo que traían los dos … dan mieditoooo!

Vale, en ese momento el ruso me lanzó una mirada que no supe si interpretar como de ganas de violarme o de ganas de matarme, ninguna de las dos opciones me gustaba demasiado…, y luego va y me dedica una sonrisa inocentona con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas… eso último no sé cómo interpretarlo…

La cena estuvo todo lo buena que puede estar una cena con comida inglesa… ¡o sea nadaaaa! Por favor! casi vomito en dos ocasiones! Pero es que me sabia mal no comérmela… iggy nos la había preparado con todo su esfuerzo… menos mal que la tarta era cortesía de Francis que si no…

Al sacar la tarta llegó nuestro momento…de repente se apagaron las luces del bajo y al fondo apareció Francis llevando una tarta con 16 velitas encendidas mientras Gilbert empezaba a cantar la canción 16 añitos de Dani Martín y yo le acompañaba tocando la música con mi guitarra…era un regalo especial que le habíamos montado Francis, Gilbert y yo.

Al terminar la canción Arthur rompió a llorar muy emocionado y sopló las velas con lágrimas en los ojos… después de eso Alfred le tuvo que estar abrazando y besando durante muuuucho tiempo…creo que toda la noche.

Ok, esto ya me estaba empezando a cabrear… el ruso se había pasado toda la cena lanzándome miraditas extrañas pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…sinceramente no sabía que significaba… y ahora que todo el mundo se había puesto a beber y que yo esperaba que se me acercara o que me lanzara una indirecta…NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA! Ni siquiera me estaba mirando… solo tenía ojos para el vodkaaa!

Bueno visto que el ruso ya no pretendía nada con migo me puse a jugar al tabú con Bélgica, mi Lovi y Francis. Cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato jugando el holandés porrero se nos acercó con su cara de mala hostia.

-yeh! No os dais cuenta de que molestáis con vuestro estúpido jueguecito!-dijo el holandés con tono de chulo de mierda.

- y tú no te das cuenta de que nos molestas con tus estúpidos comentarios- diooos! No soporto a las personas chulas.

El tío se quedo parado un momento como si no se esperara que le fuera a contestar de esa manera, después me miró con aires de superioridad

-tienes huevos… para ser tan delgaducho- me sonrió fríamente.

-tienes poco cerebro… para ser tan grande- le dije con su mismo tonito y una mirada desafiante.

-a que no me dices eso en la calle!-noté que la vena de la frente se le había hinchado y ahora me miraba con rabia en los ojos

-cuando quieras, gilipollas-le respondí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Esto iba a ser divertido ya me estaba empezando a aburrir un poco…

Después de unos cuantos intentos de Francis por detenerme, el holandés y yo habíamos salido a la calle…

-no te creas que por saber tocar bien la guitarra tengas más habilidad en las manos que yo, gilipollas- me dijo con su típico tono de chulo.

-espera… ¿me has dicho un cumplido?

-yo no te he dicho ningún cumplido, idiota!-se giró para que no pudiera verle la cara.

-sí que me lo has dichoooo y ahora te estás poniendo rojooo!- esto cada vez se volvía más divertido.

-n-no me estoy poniendo rojo, cabron- dijo algo nervioso.

En ese momento me puse delante de él para verle la cara, estaba súper ruborizado mirando nerviosamente para todos lados

-no será que te gusto?- le dije con voz pervertida… como si eso fuera posible…

Al decir eso el holandés me agarró de la camiseta, me empotró contra la pared y empezó a comerme la boca.

-pero qu…?- no me dejó terminar la pregunta al introducir su lengua en mi boca y empezar a besarme con más fuerza… después de quince minutos de besos entrecortados me subió la camiseta y empezó a frotar mi pecho y mi abdomen… solté un gemido al notar que sus dedos pasaban por mis pezones… al intentar hacer yo lo mismo se abrió la puerta del bajo y salieron Alemania y veneciano cogidos de la mano… al ver la escena Alemania se super ruborizó e Italia empezó a gritarle

-doitsu doitsu! Vamos a hacer nosotros lo mismo, vale?- dijo con su típica sonrisa

Ante esa pillada el holandés se quedó unos segundos parado asimilando la situación después se puso súper rojo, se montó en su moto y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-Disculpa por interrumpir…- dijo Alemania ya más serio pero aun nervioso por lo sucedido- pero tenemos un problema.

Me quede unos segundos parado, sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar, pero ya más tranquilo respondí

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-se trata de francis…

Al oír ese nombre no le dejé terminar, entre corriendo al bajo y me puse a buscar a Francis como un loco. Lo encontré tirado en el suelo borracho como una cuba y con ganas de vomitar

-pero Francis, ¿Qué te has hecho?- le dije yo preocupado. Él al intentar levantar la cabeza para mirarme le dio otra arcada. Yo inmediatamente le intenté levantar pero el muy condenado no paraba de moverse… noté como alguien me ayudaba a levantarlo…

-gracias Su-san…-le dije mirándolo con gratitud. Lo único que conseguí que hiciera fue que asintiera con la cabeza… Ya sé que es un chico de pocas palabras pero por decir "de nada" tampoco te vas a morir…-pero creo que deberías ir con Tino…- el que por cierto se había subido a una mesa y se había puesto a bailar rollo gogo de discoteca… otro que iba ya to pedo… al ver esa escena al principio Su-san había tenido una hemorragia nasal instantánea pero luego al darse cuenta de que otras personas también estaban mirando a Finlandia corrió hacia donde estaba y le bajó de allí enseguida… llevándoselo a uno de los cuartos del bajo para hacerle "cositas bonitas"…

Lleve a Francis al baño, allí poto cuatro o cinco veces y después de eso se puso a llorar desconsoladamente…

-Francis ¿qué te pasaa?- vale ahora si que me estaba empezando a preocupar de verdad… había visto a Francis borracho muchísimas veces pero nunca se había puesto a llorar de esta manera.

-m-mi Mattie n-no me quiereeee!-gritó entre sollozos

-queeeeee?- eso no me lo esperaba.

-¿tu sabes lo que es que cada vez que te acercas a la persona que quieres esta salga huyendo?

-Francis…- haber si se da cuenta de con quien esta hablando…

-¿sabes lo que es el verle hablar amistosamente con otras personas y que de ti pase como de la mierda?

-Fraaaanciiis…-le dije un poco cabreado…

-y que cuando, por casualidad, alguna vez consigues hacerlo con él luego te sientas la persona más miserable del mundo y él ya no te vuelva a hablar?

-FRANCIS!-le grité rompiendo a llorar- tu no puedes decir que yo no sepa nada de eso porque cada día de mi vida me siento de esa manera cuando estoy con Romanoo… ¡yo le quiero joder! Pero el no siente lo mismo por mi y eso ya lo he aceptado, aunque sufro mucho por ello, así que no me vengas con gilipolleces de que yo no entiendo lo que tu sientes porque lo que yo tengo es peor que lo tuyo porque a ti al menos Mathew te corresponde!- después de soltar todo eso salí del baño dando un portazo que izo que todos los que estaban allí me miraran. Yo ni me fijé, salí del bajo llorando desconsoladamente… al salir me apoyé en la pared y empecé a golpearla con la mano lleno de rabia… con tanto ruido que estaba haciendo no me di cuenta de que cierto ruso me había seguido (seguro que se habían acabado las botellas de vodka…) y que ahora me estaba abrazando por la espalda…me quede un momento parado por la impresión pero después me giré sorprendido…

-Q-que e-estás haciendo?- le pregunté aun llorando y nervioso por lo que acababa de hacer

-nada… solo te intentaba consolar- dijo mientras me apartaba suavemente las lagrimas de los ojos con su pulgar-estar triste se ve mal en ti… yo solo quería hacerte sonreír otra vez…-se ruborizó mientras decía estas palabras. Yo, ante tal muestra de cariño lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme a él y seguir llorando en su pecho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos abrazados… porque sinceramente en ese momento el tiempo se paró para mi… fue tan dulcee!… cuando le di el abrazo el me correspondió y se pasó todo el rato acariciándome la espalda y la cabeza con las manos, consolándome… cuando dejé de llorar le miré a los ojos, esos ojos violetas tan bonitos, y, al ver que me sonreía tan amablemente, no me pude resistir… me abalancé sobre su cuello y le di un beso en los labios que él me correspondió algo sorprendido por mi reacción… estuvimos besándonos durante mucho tiempo… el tiempo suficiente para darme cuenta de que me había enamorado de ese chico. De pronto me izo una pregunta algo extraña…

-¿quieres… ser uno conmigo, da?- me sorprendí un poco al suponer lo que había querido decir con esa pregunta… yo no era el tipo de chicos que se acostara nada más conocer a una persona pero… con él era diferente…

-vayamos a mi casa-dije yo súper rojo-está cerca de aquí…

Entramos al bajo a recoger nuestras cosas para irnos

-antoniooo! Ya te vas?-me preguntó francis…

-si…-parece que ya no se acordaba del incidente del baño…

-pero no te puedes ir solo te podrían violar!-me dijo con cara de pervertido…

- creo que corro más peligro de que me violen aquí que en la calle-le dije mirándole mal

-no seas asii antoniooo!-dijo mientras se restregaba contra mí con una cara de pervertido que echaba pa tras… de repente noté como un aura oscura salía de detrás de mí…

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?-le dijo mi ruso a francis con una cara de sádico que daba miedo…pero a mí me pareció super bonito que me quisiera defender…

-n-n-na-d-da-dijo francis muerto de miedo mientras me soltaba

-mejor-dijo con una sonrisa inocentona- porque él es MIO- después de decir eso me dio un beso delante de todo el mundo dejando bien claro que yo era suyo… oh! Pero que romanticoo!

Nos dirigimos a mi casa. Nada más entrar por la puerta empezamos a darnos besos apasionados. Llegamos a mi cama casi desnudos, el me tiró suavemente hacia ella…

-te quiero- me susurró al oído antes de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja y empezar a bajar dando besos y pequeños mordiscos por mi cuello…yo solté un pequeño gemido y le respondí

-yo también te quiero…- al oír eso ya no se contuvo más. Empezó a lamerme los pezones con su lengua lentamente bajando por el abdomen. Me quitó los pantalones, él ya se los había quitado, y descubrió mi erección… la rozó suavemente con sus dedos… yo solté otro gemido… empezó a bajarme los calzoncillos poco a poco…me dio la vuelta…

-¿puedo?- me preguntó

-s-si p-por favor- le dije con la respiración entrecortada por la excitación… él se bajó los calzoncillos dejando ver su pene… dioos! Que grande!... lo introdujo con una estocada dentro de mí…yo solté un gemido descomunal… siguió entrando y saliendo de mí hasta que los dos llegamos al orgasmo…

-¿Qué está pasando ahí Antonio?-gritó mi padre desde su habitación… MIERDAAA! NO ME ACORDABA DE QUE MIS PADRES ESTABAN EN CASAAA!

-n-nada papa! E-e-es que…-me puse a pensar una excusa algo creíble- Francis se ha venido a dormir a casa!-por favor dios que se lo creaaa!

-aaa!valeee! Pero dile que te deje de acosar que mañana me tengo que levantar prontooo!- uuff! Menos mal que se lo había creído… mi ruso y yo nos empezamos a reír por lo bajitooo… estuvimos toda la noche haciendo el amor… fue precioso!... a la mañana siguiente cuando me desperté él ya estaba despierto mirándome…

-buenos días…-le dije aún algo dormido…

-buenos días, mi amor- me respondió él súper romántico.

-¿te puedo preguntar una cosa?

-lo que quieras, mi vida-ahhh! Definitivamente amaba a este chicoo…

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Iván…-ohh! Que nombre más boniitoo!

-yo me llamo Antonio- le dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- encantado de conocerte!

T H E E N D!

BUUUFF! Me quedó largísimooo! Espero que os haya gustado porque yo me he divertido muchísimo escribiendolooo! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FIICS ME HACE MUY FELIIIZ! Y ahora lo único que tenéis que hacer es dejarme un reviewcito para que mi felicidad aumente mucho máass! BYE BYEEE!


End file.
